


Later

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: It was rare for Face to wake before Hannibal in the morning, and rarer still that there was no pressing need for either of them to climb out of their warm, cosy bed in the little house they shared between missions.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo (indigo_angels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_angels/gifts).



It was rare for Face to wake before Hannibal in the morning, and rarer still that there was no pressing need for either of them to climb out of their warm, cosy bed in the little house they shared between missions.

For once, though, Face felt his eyes slide open calmly in the pre-dawn twilight; there was no nightmare or alarm call, no panic or reason to rush, just a sudden sense of wakefulness. For once, there was no urgent mission waiting, and not even a training session until noon. They had all the time in the world.

And for once, Hannibal was still asleep.

Face stretched carefully before rolling up onto one hip as the room started to slowly lighten around the two of them, wary of rocking the mattress too much while Hannibal caught up on some much-needed rest. He propped himself up slightly on one elbow, still pressed against the full glorious length of his lover’s body, and just looked at the man lying so peacefully by his side.

The shadows of their bedroom cast Hannibal in an unearthly, almost magical light. The colonel lay flat on his back, his head turned a fraction towards Face on the pillow, with his mouth slightly parted. Tiny little huffs of an almost-snore escaped his lips, and Face smiled to himself, reaching up with his free hand to trace careful lines above his lover’s familiar features, a scant few millimetres above the skin.

As much as he longed to touch, he knew that the slightest brush of skin on skin would bring Hannibal hurtling into alertness. It had been a long few months, though, and Hannibal was overdue for a lie-in, at least in Face’s humble opinion.

A noble brow, relaxed and unfurrowed now in sleep, and strong eyebrows framing a classical nose – not too big, as Face knew Hannibal secretly believed, but the perfect size for a man of Hannibal’s stature. The odd early light blended away the dark circles Face knew were there beneath closed eyes, and made much-loved laughter lines disappear. Short eyelashes threw tiny shadows onto Hannibal’s cheeks, as if a horde of delicate spiders had found their ideal home.

Face moved his hand further down, to hover over those tempting lips, which were parted to reveal a glimpse of shining white teeth. Hannibal’s chin and cheeks were shaded by a haze of overnight growth, still mostly dark with occasional flashes of silver shining through, and Face felt a sudden strong urge to kiss his lover awake, to feel those familiar lips on his own and to feel their matching stubble scratch and scrape together.

_Not yet_ , he cautioned himself silently, lifting his hovering hand a little further away. It was still too early. _Later._

He could feel Hannibal’s slow, even breaths on his palm, and could see the tiny flickers of his eyelids as the colonel dreamed. Beneath those closed lids were the most beautiful blue eyes Face had ever seen, icy cold when Hannibal was angry but always shining so very brightly when he looked at Face. Face felt something twist deep in his chest as the room grew a little brighter still, the sunlight painting Hannibal’s gorgeous silver hair with unexpected shades of gold, knowing just how lucky he was.

So handsome, his colonel. So beautiful, like an ancient Greek statue carved from the very finest marble.

And warm, too, always so incredibly warm. Beneath the blankets, Hannibal was emitting heat like the world’s biggest hot water bottle, and Face cautiously slid a little closer in an attempt to soak up all that wonderful warmth. He was far from cold, but he still felt the odd urge to absorb as much as he could, to keep himself warm next time they were out in the field somewhere, when he might only have a lonely sleeping bag to offer comfort on a frozen night.

Hannibal made a low noise somewhere deep in his chest, and Face froze in place, hardly daring to breathe as his lover shifted his head minutely on the pillow. _Please don’t wake_ , he thought desperately. _Not just yet._

For once, whatever Gods there were must have been listening. After another sleepy shift and a slight stretch, Hannibal settled back with a soft sigh, sinking down into his dreams once again.

Face let out a slow breath of his own, carefully dropping his head back down to the pillows and working his arms beneath the blankets once more. Hannibal had turned his own head a little more towards Face as he shifted, and now they were only inches apart, Hannibal’s lips even closer and far more tempting.

But not just yet, Face felt, daring to slide his hand forwards far enough to lightly rest his palm flat over Hannibal’s heart. He could feel the lazy and reassuring thumping of the powerful muscle at rest, beneath the soft fuzz of Hannibal’s chest hair and the silky smoothness of warm skin beneath.

Face knew Hannibal’s body almost better than he knew his own. The strong, flat planes of Hannibal’s stomach, leading to long, long legs and surprisingly slender feet. The broad expanse of Hannibal’s toned back, the hard-earned muscles in powerful shoulders and arms, and the strength in hands that had seen and done so much, yet still touched Face with such tenderness when they were alone.

With his palm flat on Hannibal’s chest, Face itched to explore further. It was so rare that they had the time to just lie in bed together, safe and at peace, and he longed to slide his hand down Hannibal’s relaxed abdominals to claim the prize that waited for him between Hannibal’s parted thighs. It was rare that Face had the chance to see Hannibal soft, just waiting to be awoken and aroused, and his heart started to beat a little faster as – 

“Go back to sleep, Templeton,” Hannibal suddenly whispered, his voice little more than a breath and a smile that still made Face startle a fraction, his fingers spasming on Hannibal’s chest. “It’s early, love. Go back to sleep. Later, I promise…”

And Face obediently closed his eyes in the shadowy early morning light, drifting back off again with a smile on his lips. Hannibal was right: there would still be time later for exploration and awakening. For now, this was exactly where he was meant to be. Right here by Hannibal’s side, with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a belated birthday gift for the wonderful Indigo_Angels x


End file.
